Sorrow and Hatred
Sorrow and Hatred is the twenty first episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. It aired in Japan on August 25, 1979 and in North America on August 17, 2001. Synopsis White Base heads west towards Ukraine for Odessa Day as Ramba Ral's squadron continues to pursue them. Hamon wishes to avenge Ral, but knows she can't count on M'Quve for help. She decides to use their last remaining forces, which consists of one worn out Zaku II, four Magella Top attack turrets and the remaining half of the Gallop. Hamon takes a shower and suits up, and then discusses battle plans with her subordinate Lt. Tachi and his recon team. They note that White Base is still damaged from the last attack and that it has its back up against some mountains. Because of this, attacking at that moment would be favorable. Back at White Base, the crew is frantically making repairs. Hayato complains about the lack of supplies and is admonished by Bright, who says that they'll have to get by on wits and ingenuity. Down in the infirmary, Ryu is laying in bed trying to recover from his gunshot wounds. Fraw Bow steps into his room to ask him how he's doing and if he needs anything. He tells her to tell everyone he'll be okay and she confirms to him that Bright has put Amuro back in the brig. At the Gallop, Hamon addresses Ramba Ral's remaining men. She says that they set foot on Earth as Garma's revenge unit, and haven't fulfilled their mission. Their upcoming mission may seem small, but requires them to go against the Federation's most advanced warship and mobile suit. Hamon gives the men the option to opt out of the mission, but none do so. She shakes each of their hands and gives them parting words of encouragement. Back on White Base, Ryu walks onto the bridge and surprises Bright, who thinks that he should not be up and moving around. Ryu talks to Bright about Amuro, questioning his discipline methods. He says that simply leaving Amuro locked up in solitary to try and straighten himself out may not be the best way to handle him, as Amuro may not be able to realize on his own why it is he can't maintain his current self-centered attitude. Bright considers this, and has Mirai call for medical personnel to take Ryu back to sick bay. Elsewhere, Hamon approaches, sitting in the cockpit of one of the Magella Tops. She thinks back to her earlier encounter with Amuro in the restaurant. In the brig, Amuro is dreaming about Lt. Matilda. He is suddenly awakened by a knock at the cell door from Ryu. Amuro tells Ryu that he is no longer mad about Bright putting him in the brig. Ryu then tells Amuro that Bright's afraid of him, which surprises him. Ryu prepares to leave, and as he does he tells Amuro that he's placing his hopes on him. He shuffles down the hallway and runs into Sayla, who gets Fraw to assist her in getting him back to bed. As Hamon continues to approach, she mentally reviews the attack strategy that she and her men will use on White Base. Meanwhile, the lone Zaku, piloted by Tachi, approaches the base from behind and starts firing, surprising the crew. Kai rushes to intercept it as they all scramble. Hayato is in the Guntank with Job John, but it quickly has mechanical issues. On White Base, Ryu tells Fraw and Sayla to go get Amuro out of solitary. Sayla does so, getting permission from Bright when she tells him that both Ryu and her will accept responsibility. Amuro is released and heads to Gundam. Outside, the Gallop has finally reached White Base. Hamon attacks fiercely. Bright orders Mirai to launch the Base despite the fact that not all the engines are working. From the catapult deck, Amuro informs Sayla that the Gundam is under repairs and that he'll be launching in a Core Fighter for now. Amuro launches in the Core Fighter and starts to back up Kai, who is still fighting the Zaku. In the infirmary, Fraw is with Ryu, who tells her to go take up a position on one of the machine guns to help out. Once she leaves, Ryu uses the monitor by his bed to assess the situation, which is desperate. He gets out of bed and leaves the infirmary as well, despite the protests of a fellow patient. He drives off into the fray to attempt to help the Guntank. Elsewhere, Amuro receives word that the Gundam parts are about to be launched. He combines with them to form the Gundam and then notices that the Zaku has climbed aboard White Base. Amuro realizes he can't shoot at it without damaging White Base. Suddenly he is shot upon by the Gallop. Amuro readies to fire at it, but then realizes that it is on a suicide run and must be packed with explosives. Using Gundam Amuro uses all his force to hold the Gallop back. The Magella Tops detach from the top of the Gallop and start attacking Gundam. Hamon orders Tachi to attack the Gundam from behind, so he departs from White Base and attacks the Gundam. Amuro is able to flip the Zaku above him however, and a firing Magella Top destroys it. Just then, Hamon positions her Magella turret directly behind the Gundam's cockpit. Despite the Gundam's thick armor, at such a close range she knows that only a few shots will permit her to destroy the Gundam. She starts firing at the Gundam, destroying both its shield and backpack. Suddenly a Core Fighter, piloted by Ryu, crashes kamikaze-style into the Magella Top, destroying both crafts. The entire White Base crew is shocked at this event, realizing who the pilot must have been. With the Magella Top destroyed, Amuro is able to push away the Gallop and destroy it. Amuro is told by Sayla that Ryu was the Core Fighter pilot but he doesn't believe it. Later, the crew grieves miserably as they survey the wreckage of the Core Fighter and remember the moments that they had with Ryu just prior to his death. Many of the crew members including Job John, Hayato and others blame themselves for Ryu's death and think back to how he was able to convince them to hand the Core Fighter over to him. Bright falls to the ground and begs for Ryu to forgive him. Sayla says that they have to move on and defeat their enemy, the Zeon. Amuro agrees, and says they have no choice but to move on. Important Events *'Deceased:' Ryu, Hamon Staff *'Script:' Yoshihisa Araki *'Unit Director:' Susumu Gyoda *'Animation Director:' Kazuo Yamazaki